This invention relates to attaching machines for attaching fasteners to textile or other foundation or substrate material, as for example, snap fasteners for articles of clothing and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to attaching machines having changeable tools.
In the past it has been common to attach snap fastener parts, for instance, a stud or socket, to apparel fabric, for instance, by pressing two of the fastener parts of a "set" together, fabric inbetween, so that the parts crimp together through the fabric in firm attachment. This pressing has been done on a setting or attaching machine of the type having a descending plunger which has engaged and carried the upper fastener part and a rising die which has engaged and carried the lower part. The fabric has remained more or less stationary. Such attaching machines have been around since at least early in this century. An example is shown in the old U.S Pat. No. 937,150 which issued Oct. 19, 1909 to Arthur R. Havener. Such machines have had automatic feeding of the fastener parts so that the parts feed down respective tracks to upper and lower receivers associated with the plunger and die respectively.
In the past when it became necessary to change operation from installing one pair of fastener parts to installing another pair, for instance, from a socket and prong ring to a stud and post, or to a tack and burr, or to change the size of the fastener parts, it was necessary to change the tools in the plunger and die so that the end contours of the tools mate perfectly with the associated fastener parts. Needless to say, the contents of hoppers and tracks associated with the upper and lower receivers have also had to be changed.
Changing tools has involved the manipulation of attaching machine parts and tools by an experienced operator or machinist and has taken up to half an hour. Care has had to be taken to see that the tools are properly oriented and aligned so that the subsequent setting of fastener parts comes off with no misalignments, mangling of parts, bad connections, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means by which the changing of tools to accompany the changing of parts may be performed in virtually no time at all. In addition, under the new arrangement, the changing may be done readily by the attaching machine operator himself or by other relatively unskilled personnel.